Purity's Tears
by CeruleanNasuti
Summary: As the bloody battle between humans and adepts rages on over the Sacred powers of Luna and Sol. 12 young warriors stand out amidst the choas and bloodshed bent on restoring the balance of power and peace. R+R PLEASE and make me feel loved! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Alright for some reason I got the inspiration to start another story also concerning golden sun! don't ask me why but I just decided! what the hell can happen it's worth a try. so all I can say is go read! ^_^ also this is going to be I think slightly A/U not sure but maybe!

Disclaimer: I'll say it loud and clear I Do Not Own GS!

( ) author notes and my rantings and ravings!

Italics: person's thoughts!

A Bloody battle!

_She was surrounded by blood. Everywhere she looked she saw blood even her hands were covered in blood. As she looked around her she stared at the once proud and now fallen warriors of the great battle that had begun that fateful day sealing all of Imil's fate. The fields around her were caked with red from the seemingly fallen soldiers. There wasn't a single soul alive only her, it was like a bad dream but to her it felt real. She could feel another presence alongside her, she wasn't exactly alone yet she was. The air was cold with the feeling of darkness and evil emenating with such a strong force that she started shivering at the mere feeling of the coldness surrounding her. Suddenly she heard a slight rustle of movement nearby and turned slightly curious as to who it might be. What looked like the lone figure of her father but at the same time not the figure moved towards her slowly._

_ As suddenly as it had began the wind picked up speed. She stared straight ahead at the limping figure coming closer, her hair bellowing behind her like a curtain in a breeze she moved one step forward intent on helping the person moving towards her. _

_ "Daughter" The figure in front of her spoke. He uttered the word with such coldness and hatred that she knew for a fact that this man in front of her was not her father._

_ "Who are you? I know that you are not my father." She stepped back slightly hoping to see what the shadow in front of her looked like. His face was in the darkness of the shadows only his body showed. He took a step towards _

_her as she backed away slowly trying to figure out what he wanted from her._

_ "I see you figured out that I am not your father but that does not matter for nothing shall stop me now from taking the power of Luna and Sol into my own hands. In which I shall rule over this miserable this planet and turn it into my desired wish. You my dear shall reign by my side as my queen and control my army of darkness as they conquer Angara and Lemuria 2 of the most powerful continents in this planet. One by one I shall conquer and rule this miserable planet as my father should have long before me."_

_ "As long as I am alive along with every other adept and warriors alike we will never surrender to the likes of you. Your father tried before you and failed with my grandfather's powers sealing his own fate. As long as you live my friends and I shall never give up fighting, not if it means taking our lives." She stared at him with hatred burning in her eyes for the man that had deceived Imil since the first day he had arrived._

_ "Ahh! But little one here is where you are mistaken my dear…gravely mistaken." His eyes hardend into coals of blackness if one looked close enough they could swear he had no irises. "For I shall do what my father has failed to do the stupid fool he underestimated your grandfather's powers and wasn't careful enough that he was killed." As She stared into his empty eyes she felt fear growing inside of her for this person was a ruthless and greedy man who lived and thrived on the pleasures of seeing other people suffer to no end. _

_ "I however was not as stupid as the old fool. For look at me I defeated your father with ease and look now he's dead along with your mother who tried so hard to protect you but failed. And now your father has met his fate as well such a proud warrior once protecter of Lemuria now fallen and dead no less." He stared at her intensly until he reached out and grabbed her wrist._

_ "Hey let go of me. You listen to me and listen well Babi" she gritted her teeth and hissed at him. "I will never bow down to you for as long as I live I will hunt you down like an animal and avenge my parents and my home for as long as I live my friends will make your life a living hell till the day you die."_

_ "You are sadly mistaken little one for I shall have you and both the powers of Luna and Sol. I shall have command over this poor excuse for a planet not only that but I shall have the power to make the gods bow down to me as well. You shall see I know that you and your two friends are the main protectors of Sol and Luna now that all of your parents died by my hand. You and your friends will meet your fate as well along with your people."She looked him straight in the eye and said one last thing._

_ "Mark my words Babi for as long as my friends and I live we will protect the powers of Sol and Luna and stop you in your place once and for all. I will not die unless I take your life along with me as well." She wrenched her hand away from him and ran. She shivered as the wind around he picked up even more speed making her hair bellow in her face that she almost couldn't see. She felt a salty warmness on her lips and noticed that she had been crying._

_ "Run as far as you can little one but I shall find you no matter what." His laughter rang throughout the fields evil and dark._

_ As she ran she let her tears fall freely now that she was away from the wretched man that had taken her parents' life along with her two best friends' families and all of the towns people as well. She would never let him see her cower in fear or cry for fact he would no doubt enjoy it with deep pleasure. One of the top warriors' own daughter crying in front of the man that had taken her mother and father's lives away from them. She started to slow down since her vision was becoming blurry and she felt like she couldn't run anymore. She finally fell down on the blood free grass and cried for her parents… for all of those lost souls that would never go back to their homes and families. She finally succumbed into a dreamless sleep, giving in to exhaustion._

_ She awoke a while later to find that the wind had slowed down to a slight breeze and the sun had begun to set for the new night to begin. She glanced around her and noted that she had run quite a way from the battleground. She wanted to go back and say goodbye to her father one last time but was afraid that 'he' would still be there. She shivered slightly from the sudden coldness and decided to journey to the nearest town in hopes of finding some travel gear and heading back to Imil. She got up and started waking north the opposite way from the battleground hoping that she would be able to reach Imil soon and warn everyone there about the oncoming battle. _

_ She kept walking only stopping for a small rest and then leaving again. She didn't realise how far it was to the nearest town and guessed that she should be finding some signs soon. She had come to the battle on a wagon by sneaking on and making herself scarce so she wouldn't show but the wagon had been torn and broken up during the battle so she had no way of getting anywhere except on foot. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, and dirty from all of the fighting and walking. She decided to take a small rest and found a nearby rock where she could lean against and think about what had just happened. She sat down resting her small back against the back of the rock and took a sip from what little water she had left, leaving some for later in case she didn't find a town soon._

_ Ever since she was little she had heard about the ageless battle between the adepts and the normal humans. Her mother had told her and her best friends one day what exactly was going on. They had found out on their 12th birthdays since all 3 girls had been born on the same day they always celebrated their birthdays together. Anyway on their 12th birthday the girls were sitting in the living room bored when her mother had come in and told them if they would like to know about the battle that occurred every year between adepts and humans. They had eagerly awaited her explanation but what they hadn't expected was to learn about the devastating power that Luna and Sol held. _

_ "Long long ago there was an evil man named Tulpa who was not an adept but surprisingly normal now he grew up to be evil because he was jelous of all of the other people around him having powers and not him. The older Tulpa grew the more hatred filled his heart towards adepts. Finally he could'nt stand for the fact that he couldn't do anything about this so he came up with a plan that would definitly work. After months of research he found out that the goddesses Luna and Sol held unimaginable power that could grant the person who unlocked it anything they desired endless wishes and limitless desires and pleasures."_

_ What Tulpa didn't count on was your grandfather a proud warrior and the protector of Sol and Luna's powers he was protecting them so that no one would be able to use them for evil and destroy the world. Tulpa was defeated easily by your grandfather and the peace was returned once again to Lemuria and Angara. What no one counted on was Tulpa's son Babi would continue his father's evil work at discovering and unlocking the powers of Sol and Luna."_

_ As she leaned against the rock she remembered the day Babi had arrived in Lemuria he had been acting so kind and honest but even then she and the girls hadn't trusted him at all, then and his eyes hadn't been so dark as they were now. She shivered as the wind picked up slightly remembering how she had looked into his pools of black and all she'd seen was emptiness nothing but emptiness. She wandered what had happened to cause the man to turn so blackhearted like that, and whatever it was she certainly didn't want to experience it. A couple of days after Babi had arrived and had worked his charm on every single person in town except of course her and the girls they could see right through his fake act. He had broken into Lemuria's vault and had stolen some of their precious drought. They had created that drought with their hard work and the only reason they had made it in the first place was so they could use it for healing herbs and such. But something had gone wrong for when Babi had drank it he'd become younger to everyone's shock. He had been banished the next day from the town but not before yelling out to everyone around him. He had vowed revenge for his father's death that day and had claime he would be getting even with the whole world forwitholding such power._

_ She sight sadly as she stared at the fields of green surrounding her. She vowed that she would never let anything happen to this world not if she had to take her own life her family and her friends' families had banned together to protect the powers of Luna and Sol from falling into the hands of evil but now they were gone all of them. She made a promise to herself that she and the girls would continue what their parents and great-grandparents had done she would protect the powers of Sol and Luna with her life! _

_ It was getting dark above and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of a plain field where she couldn't hide if danger approached. She made a face as she thought of herself getting eaten by by a ghoul or zombie. She got up and decided to get a move on, there was a small forest up ahead and she'd be at least a little safe there. She could sleep in a tree for tonight and tommorrow be on her way. She started walking towards her desitnation not bent on spending the night in such plain sight where she could be easily caught off gaurd._

_ She reached the forest as the final ray of light disappeared into the night. (cool that rhymes^_^) The night was beautiful there were stars covering every inch of the sky and the moon was exceptionally beautiful with it's crescent shape glowing silver in the blue of the sky. She reached the nearest tree and swung herself up onto the first branch. She sat there for a while staring at the moon until she started getting drowsy, so she decided to climb a bit higher in case something saw her and decided to make a grab for her. _

_ She kept climbing until she reached a wide branch that was perfect. Not only was it wide but it also hid her from view of curious monsters. She couldn't have found a perfect resting place for the night she didn't have to worry about creepy things coming after her up here since she was pretty much high enough. Not only was this spot perfect enough but it also gave her a pretty good view of the area around her. She rested her back against the tree and fell into a deepless sleep exhausted from her traveling._

Who is that mysterious girl? What's going to happen next? And will she ever get to where she wants? Will I stop asking these questions and answer them? Maybe! Now I hope you read this chap. And tell me what you think. Please R+R and make me feel loved….._ pretty please!??? _

~CeruleanNasuti~


	2. An Endless War!

** Important:** this is an A/U fic so if you do't like than don't read it please! Alrighty! Thanx to those 5 reviews I got I decided to post chap. 2 now! ^_^! Also I'd like to apologize to everyone for the slight mistakes I made I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again!And THANKYOU! To everyone who reviewed I appreciate it!^_^ And to answer a few questions;

( ) Author Notes: and my rantings and ravings!

Italics: Person's thoughts!

Miss Black Dragon: It's Not Sheba but you did guess one of the unknown characters! Congrats! ^_^

Poetry_Freak: I'm sorry if you don't like Mia fics I apologize! But sorry to dissapoint you Mia is in here! *I'm sorry*

Daikar: For the unknown character she will be revealed soon. As for Golden Sun not saying anyone had any sister you're right but I'm turning this into an A/U Story Meaning that the whole episode with Sol sanctum and Felix drowning and being rescued by Saturos and Menardi never happened; Jenna also never met Isaac, and Garet and is not Felix's sister in this fic. Ok Thankyou and enjoy! * Also Saturos and Menardi are in here!*

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own nothing except for the characters not in the game! Try next door!^_^!

An Endless War!

_Crack! The sound of a twig being snapped awakened the young girl sleeping in the nearby tree. Eyes opening slowly the young girl forgot that she had been asleep in a tree and sat up stretching almost succeeding in falling off of the tree she had been residing in for the night. The snapping of twigs below alerted the girl and she quickly moved farther into the branch to keep from being seen by whatever was down there. She moved cautiously around the branch hoping to get a view of whatever was moving noisly around the area._

_ She managed to move a bit of the leaves aside and took a peek around but didn't see anything. She decided to stay still for a while in case whatever was down there had sensed her and was lying in wait for her. She tried again this time her eyes moving carefully taking in everything around her, when she suddenly heard another twig snap and this time it came from under the tree she was in. She held her breath before deciding to take a little look and make sure it wasn't something that she couldn't handle. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ A deep growl escaped the hidden beast as it lay in wait for it's next victim to walk by so it could strike and feast on it's victim's body. It sensed a prey nearby but wasn't sure where it was exactly, what sounded like snort drifted from the beast's nose. The hidden being was thinking to itsself about how it's almost nonexistent race had become extremely intelligent and almost extinct. Suddenly a noise sounded in the tree next to where the hidden beast lay it sounded like someone moving around, silver eyes moved up towards the tree sensing something hidden between the branches. He smelled psyenergy, must be an adept but from what he smelled a special adept at that. He lay in wait quietly so not to scare whoever it was in the tree, if his sense were correct then he couldn't eat the adept because they might be one of the legendery heroes his master had told him about. Besides to him humans didn't taste as good as some of the stray monsters around the land._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

As she peeked out of the leaves she was surprised not find anything down there even though she had heard movement below. She shrugged and decided to get a move on she couldn't wait any longer she still wanted to go back to the battlefield and say goodbye to her father, maybe even bury him and some of the other warriors. She took one last look around and made sure the path was clear. She jumped out of the tree and decided to go back to the battlefield knowing that Babi wouldn't still be there unless he was really stupid and besides *he's probably gone back to his secret lab to plan his world domination*. She almost laughed but turned sober again when she realised that It was probably true. As she walked farther down the path she didn't see the silver-blue orbs watching her go. 

She had been walking for a total of at least 10 hours or that's what it at least felt like to her but she didn't really know considering she didn't have a watch with her. She was getting hungry and thirsty considering what little water she had left. The scenery around her began to look very familiar as realised she was gettinf nearer and nearer to the battlefield, her pace quikened but her heart slowed with a feeling of dread, worried that Babi might actually still be there waiting for her to come back. She sight sadly as she wished that this stupid battle hadn't began in the first place, I mean what's so special about Luna and Sol I know they're goddesses and hold a special power dealing with the elemental stars and alchemy but what powers do they hold?. No one really knows since no one had dared to try and unearth the goddesses' mysterious powers because her grandfather and his soldiers protected the entrance like it was the apocalypse itsself.

She had been in deep thought over the Luna/Sol problem and hadn't realised that she was standing about 5 feet away from the battlefield. She stopped in her tracks and held her breath as she looked around her stomach tightning at everything she saw before her, yesterday's events came back rushing at her like a train speeding out of control she remembered and began to cry, shedding tears for the courageous warriors that died in this battle. Just as she had remembered it there was blood everywhere most of the soldiers had probably bled to death considering how much blood was splattered around staining the grass and leaving a scar of death lingering behind.

She dried her eyes slowly and walked through the battlefield like a zombie in a trance heading for the spot where she'd seen her father fighting Babi. As she approached she saw her father's body lying on the ground where amazingly there was no blood at all it was kinda weird. She slowly porceeded towards her father's body and knelt down besides him and looked at him with love in her eyes. He looked like an angel sleeping peacefully lying there, you'd almost think he died a happy man. She there was something wrong because her father's body didn't have any marks on it not even a little cut or anything. She guesssed he was dead alright because she checked his pulse to make sure but other than that there wasn't a single wound on him anywhere, but what was also queer was the grass he was lying on didn't have a single drop of blood on it anywhere. 

Suddenly out of knowhere a bright blue aura began to shine above her father's body. She stared with awe at the beauty of the light transforming itsseelf into a being. She was overcome with the feeling of peace and warmth as the light continued to shine finally enveloping her and her father's body. The light became so intense that she had to shield her eyes from the brightness. Finally it receeded and as she looked up she gasped with amazement at the being floating above her. There floating above her father's body was a young woman with silver hair and lavender eyes smiling down at her. She was wearing a white dress which made her look like a goddess. She opened her mouth and spoke to her;

"Do not grieve over your father dear child for he is in a better place and I'm sure his death will be avenged young one."

"Who… Who are you" The young girl stammered.

"I am Luna the goddess of the moon. I came down here to tell you about your quest in which you and your friends shall find your destiny in stopping Babi from taking over this world."

"What do you mean quest?"

"Each person has a path to follow in which they shall embrace their destiny and create their future. You young one are a chosen one you are one of the few who bears the ancient power of Luna and Sol inside of you. Like you there others as well but there is also your friends who like you also bear the sacred powers of Luna and Sol and only you few can control that power once it has been unleashed. Listen carefully my child for Babi is not going to stop trying to take the power of Luna and Sol into his hands and creating his own imaginary world. He will slaughter and kill anyone who stands in his way that is where the legendary descendents of Me and my sister Sol shall stand together and fight for the planet. Heed my words child follow your destiny young one and stop Babi from obtaining his evil wish." She started to fade away slowly emitting 5 last words before disappearing completely.

"Embrace your destiny my young daughter."

The girl tried to move but found she couldn't so she shouted instead.

"Wait please… you didn't tell me who I had to find…! " She sighed sadly and stood up. She had finally met the legendary goddess Luna she was happy but she couldn't celebrate yet no not till she defeated Babi and stopped him from completing his wish. She looked around and found some more people she recognized and set to work on burying them so she could finish and be on her way back to Imil. Hopefully the girls would understand that their parents were gone and would agree to go with her since they only had each other to rely on now no one but each other. They weren't sister by blood but they had been born on the same day and had been best friends since nothing would change for the rest of their lives. They were and will stay sisters they will depend on each other for everything now that their parents were gone. Even before they had been born their parents, grand parents , even all the way back to their great-great-grandparents had been best friends which is pretty cool.

"Phew! I'm finally finished." She took a deep breath and looked around the battlefield, proud of herself for burying all of the soldiers she didn't know how long it had taken her but it was worth because now all of these warriors could finally rest in eternal peace. She sighed and stretched out after the grueling time she had spent on the ground digging and burying everyone had taken awhile and she was getting drowsy. But she couldn't sleep because she was out in the open she would be an easy prey for a goblin or a chimera mage those things scared the creeps out of her. She got up and stretched her legs since they had fallen asleep on the job. She looked up towards the sky and noticed the sun getting a little bit darker so she got ready to leavenot wanting to stay In case Babi decided to come back and wait for her. She walked back not the way she had come fro but the opposite way heading towards Imil hoping there she'd find the girls and tell them what had happened. 

She walked in deep thought until she noticed the ground here had gotten a bit bumpy and not only that but there were trees as well. She remembered when she'd come on the wagon she'd hit her head on the roof because the road had been bumpy. She got excited and kept walking knowing she was getting closer to her destination. As she walked she heard the forest around her coming to life, birds were flying around while some were singing. Around her scurried squirrls and rabbits heading for home to stash their food that they had between their tiny hands. She heard a stream running by and began to run the last couple of feet from her hometown because she had recognized where she was. 

What awaited her in Imil was something that shocked her to no end. She froze as she stared with terror at the scene unfolding before her eyes. The town lay in ashes with small fires everywhere, the ground was scorched with burn marks while the houses everywhere were burning down as she looked around. She took a couple of steps forward stumbled and fell where she lay crying her eyes out. First her parents and all of their friends now her hometown lay in ruins as well. Everything was burning to the ground as I speak. There was no sound of life anywhere neither was there any idea what had caused the fires.

_"Babi"_ was the one word uttered out of her mouth as she lay in the ground covered in her tears. He had done this he knew where she lived and had done this to torture her farther. It wasn't enough for him killing of her parents and their friends but ambushing the town and destroying while searching for the powers of Luna and Sol. A feeling of dread came over her aqs she realised what was wrong, _The girls!_

"Oh no. The girls are gone" She realised that the girls were gone and knew what had happened to them. Babi after destroying the town and had probably imprisoned the citizens had probably found the girls and known who they were. He must have taken them prisoners. What could she do now? She had no clue how she was going to rescue the girls. Something glinted in the sunlight to her left and she turned to look. It was a knife and caught between the blade was a piece of paper. The note said;

_My dear girl if you're reading this note then you must've guessed what happened._

I am sorry to say it had to come to this but what can I say I will not stop until I get what I want. 

_I know I have something dear to you. Your friends I might add a re a bit fiesty and very brave girls._

_Now let's get down to business if you want to see your friends again then you may come and take them._

_But on one condition your loyalty for their freedom._

_Have fun making a decision oh and you have 24 hours to make your exchange._

_For the exchange meet me at the battlefield on the 24th. _

She crumbled the piece of paper in her hand and swore. Today was the 23rd she had 24 hours to make the exchange or else she knew he'd porbably kill the girls if she didn't do as he said. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that she wasn't completely alone. She whirled around and found herself staring into the face of one hungry Fenrir. The beast didn't look extremely friendly and it looked very strong, she didn't think she would be able to finish it off on her own because she didn't have any weapons with her. She jumped back suddenly as the fenrir suddenly growled deeply and jumped with a paw out striking at her. She barly dodged out of the way before moving to the side and casting glacier at the beast. The ice missils struck the beast hard and it howled in pain but didn't look the least bit worn out.

She sideswept the dangerous claw and cast glacier again. This time the fenrir was a bit smarter and dodged the attack with ease. Suddenly it opened it's mouth and unleashed fire blessing (a/n: sorry if I got the fenrir's attacks wrong but I'm abit rusty on the animal's attacks!) This time she wasn't able to avoid the attack completely and ended up having her right arm scorched a bit. She winced in pain and cast glacier again, the fenrir managed to dodge most of the attack but was still standing. She moved back a couple of steps and cast ply. Some of her strength was back but she was losing psyenergy rapidly since glacier took a lot out of her psyenergy. The fenrir opened it's mouth and unleashed fire blessing again. This time she was able to dodge the attack completely and retaliated quickly by summoning glacier again. The fenrir wasn't able to dodge the attack completely and went down howling. She stood there breathing rapidly and slowly wandered over to the dead beast and gave it a good kick just to make sure it was dead. Just as she moved forward she heard another growl and this time it was from the side. She turned around and her fears were confirmed it was another fenrir and this one was even bigger and more meaner than the first one. 

The girl's shoulders slumped as she sighed slowly knowing that the only way she was getting out of this fight in one piece was if a miracle happened. The fenrir growled and lunged forward as she barly dodged its deadly claws. She turned around but didn't turn in time and cried out as she felt the searing pain of the beast's claws rip through her back cutting through it like a sword. She fell down onto the ground and tried to look around but her image was becoming blurry. The last thing she saw before blackness consumed her was the smiling face of the fenrir as it stared down at it's almost dead prey.

YAY! Ch. 2 finished…. Sorry for the delay every1! ^_^ I was caught up in this online rpg game called darkages and yesterday I finally reached the top of the venus lighthouse and had an all out war with Saturos and Menardi over Sheba. Fortunatly I beat'em but by the time they had fused into the fusion dragon I'd run out of all of my beings and only had 3 left. Sadly enough I lost! *sighs sadly and begins crying* Anyway like I said above this is an A/U I'll say it again. The whole Felix and Sol Sanctum episode where Isaac, Garet, and Jenna go into Sol Sanctum never happened and neither did the journey for the elemental stars. That will happen after the story. ALSO! Jenna isn't Felix's sister in here. I'm sure you'l enjoy it though! Anyway more on that later. Here's what I want you to do go down there and push that purple button that say review! You know you want to….. ^_^! Please! R+R and make me feel loved!…… later all

_Next chap… Descendents of Luna! Friends?… or foes? _

~CeruleanNasuti~ __


	3. Descendents of Luna friends? or foes?

Gomen Ne for the delay everyone! I apologize deeply. It's just that I'v had 4 tough weeks of exams, switching classes, trying to remember what to write, and work. So I've kinda been busy for a while. I'm really sorry and I promise I won't disappear like that again. Now on with the story. By the way if any of you are dragon ball fans like me; the third and final season Dragon Ball GT is airing on Cartoon Network in 2004! One more year to go guys, hang in there dbz/ gt fans ^.^! Coming to america soon…. 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006…… keep in mind the following are the companies responsible for airing the following shows… they will be on the following DVDS….VHS….Cartoon Network…..dvds mostly….

AD: 37 anime

Bandai: 13 anime 

Central Park Media: 4 animes

Destination Films: 1 anime

Dimension Films: 1 anime

Funimation: 3 anime

Manga Entertainment: 2 anime

Media Blasters: 16 anime

Miramax: 1 anime movie

Poineer: 8 anime

Right Stuf: 4 anime 

Super Techno arts: 3 anime

Tokyo Pop: 5 anime.

Nasuti: hmm… what am I supposed to say? OH I know! ….. wait no I don't never mind… 

Garet: Try telling them you don't own the story! *DUH*

Nasuti: Oh shutup Garet. Aren't you Mr. Know it all! *sticks her tongue out at Garet and throws shampoo bottle at his head* GO AWAY! SHOO!

Ivan: Don't make her any madder Garet you don't want an episode of what happened last night to repeat!

Garet: WELL! It's not my fault her stories suck like a skunk's but! And besides she had no right what so ever to put a spider in my bed sheets! HUMPH! Listen up People Review her stories or I'll fry you all to a cinder and Ivan here will shock you good! Now on with the story!

Nasuti: *bares her teeth at Garet* WHAT…. Did… you… just… SAY??! Don't make me get Jenna after either one of you! 

Disclaimer: Nasuti Nai jibunnobun gooruden san! Baka bengoshis! Garet No BAKA! Kaereru kara ohisama haizenshitsu IMAIMA!! -__-'….. 

Translation: Nasuti doesn't own Golden Sun! Fool Lawyers! Garet you idiot! Get out of that pantry NOW! 

Daikar: Aww…. Thanks! By the way I promise that I will read your story The Return of the Sun and review it as well very soon. I PROMISE! * may god strike me down with lightning if I don't*. Also yes! I definitly meant sighed! Sorry I get carried away sometimes! Thanks for telling me though! 

Miss Black Dragon: Yep! It's Mia Congrats on your correct guess! ^_^! Anyway sorry for the grammatical errors I'll try to fix them! Hehehe! Not a perfectionist! ^.^! You're Mars? That's ok doesn't mean we can't be friends! ^.^! Thank you for reviewing, glad you like the story. Keep reading!^_^

Kyarorain: Oooh! Neat Pen name! What's it mean?? * you don't have to answer that*! ^.^! No Prob As my teacher said (Triad Orion) There's Something Fishy about the guy so I thought why not make him a lunatic as well as being one decade to old.^_^! 

Sensei Dear a.k.a. Triad Orion: I'm very sorry about the cliffhangers I can't help it. Who knows maybe I won't make it every chap. That has a cliffhanger…… we'll see. * _smiles!_ Gets a glint in her eyes!* heheh! Don't think I've forgotten to read chap. 7 and 8 and 9 and 10 and…. Never mind every single on I haven't read yet of Paladdin's Heart…. I'll get to the story and review the chaps as well. Soon as I can. * Scout's honor! Not that I've ever been a girl scout! ^.^* Don't worry I keep promises, not that it's going to stop you from killing me that is… ^U^!

By the way does anyone know what's up with cartoon network replaying the first 21 episodes of Yuyu Hakusho 4 times. If I'm not mistaken this is the 3rd or 4th time so far. I mean what's wrong with them everyone is obviously going to get bored and stop watching the show eventually. I'm getting pretty pissed as well. Other than that Something's very fishy around Inuyasha. If anyone knows what I'm blabbing about then you know that they haven't replayed the series at all. They're just going one new episode after another, and for cartoon network that is really strange. Usually they even cut of the series and bring a new one. ONE MORE THING: do any of you know when GS2: TLA (Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age is coming out? A friend told me around christmas time but I really haven't gone shopping lately and besides my friend bought it in japanese and she can't wait to get it in english to find out what they're saying. Hahaha * you go elena* but she hasn't gotten it yet. Does anyone know the specific date?? Anyway Enough blabbing on my part on with the darn story already. ^.^ :D!

Now on with the story.^_^…. OH MY GOSH! THEY STOPPED AIRING INUYASHA! NOOOOO!*sob* I knew there was something FISHY going on! *sniff*! 

Descendents of Luna! Friends…or foes?… 

"It looks like she's waking up. That's great now the others won't be as concerned when they get back." Blue eyes watched the young girl with curiosity and concern. They had found her in the center of Imil with a hungry looking fenrir above her. It's a good thing they gotten to her in time or she wouldn't be alive right now. She had taken a deep cut to her back and had lost conciousness due to the pain. The fenrir's claws had sliced cleanely through the bones breaking some tissues and shattering her spine. Not only that but it seemed that while she was unconcious the fenrir had left her a nice scar to remember it by on the girl's stomach. They had reached her just in time too, otherwise she would have been killed. The young girl's eyes slowly fluttered open and found a pair of aquamarian eyes staring back at her with concern. 

"Are you alright? You got a nasty cut back there. Man I've never seen so much blood come from one person like that."

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Thank you for saving me I could have been dead if it wasn't for you. It's just that……. My town it's…. gone…." She stammered and started to cry, burying her face in her hands. The young woman in front of her watched her silently then put her arms around the young girl's shoulders and hugged her. (a/n: HAH! Betcha all thought it was Isaac didn't you! I just realised that I see to be making her cry a lot don't I? Well you'll be surprised enough when you find out that…..MUMPH…. gag…. mmphmuhpmw…..Garet: shutup you'll give away our surprise, anyway…Guess again! MWAHAHAHA! *_you watch as Garet drags the tied up Nasuti out of the room._* ^_*)

"Hey it's ok. Don't cry I know exactly how you feel I've gone through the same thing when I was a child as well. So I know exactly what you've been through." 

"Thank you. It's just that everything seems to be going badly for me and I don't know what to do." She sniffed and quieted down a bit feeling a little better. They suddenly heard some voices and turned around.

"HI! We're back and we also brought some stuff you guys might like. It may not be exactly high ranking but it's still edible. Oooh looks like our guest has awoken Lil. YAY!" The others sweatdropped and just stared at the young woman in front of them. 

"Ignore her. Half her brain is residing in paradise land." Mia laughed softly and stared at the women in front of her with curiosity.

"Well now that you're awake we can sit down have something to eat and introduce ourselves. That is after Calli here gets our logs so we can start a fire." She turned to Callisto with fiery eyes and glared at her. Callisto laughed nervously and got up quickly.

"heh… heh… uh I'll be right back." She turned around and started a slow jog towards the trees behind them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, amidst the suhalla storm that was raging across the desert angrily, lay a hidden secret passage leading under ground to a well hidden room. Inside that room lay what would complete the destruction of the world. 

"Good morning General Flag. May I ask how your work down here is doing??" Babi turned to the firm and straight faced general besides him.

"It's going just fine Sir. Your troops will be ready in no time." Both men turned towards the giant room before them. They gazed silently at the thousands of warriors lined up in long lines awaiting their leader's command. Hidden away under the Suhalla desert lay a deserted cave made of stone. There were a total of 10 rooms inside the cave filled with men and monsters alike. The men were obedient but the monsters weren't. So babi had most of the soldiers go out and capture any monsters they encountered and to bring them back alive. He was hoping to find one of the legendary stones that contained the power of turning any monster into an obedient little pet. Babi was getting ready for the biggest dream of his life he would conquer Angara and Lemuria and any of the other continents out there. He was going to train men and monsters alike to be the fiercest and most feared warriors of the east. He was hoping that if he acquired the 5 legendary stones of the elemental gods and goddesses he will rule upon this world with an iron fist.

5 of the rooms were occupied with soldiers and warriors alike training for their upcoming battle with the continents of Angara and Lemuria. Babi left the room filled with men and turned left ending his destination at the main room that containe most of the monsters. Here he walked forward slowly gazing at each different monster before him. He kept walking until he reached a giant cage in the middle of the room containing his prized possession.

"Hello my sweet. How are you today? I hope you're ready for the big battle that we are going to win with you by my side." Red eyes turned to him fiercly and the monster before him growled loudly while glaring at him with hate. He could feel the anger and hate emitting from the beast as it stood before him in its profound glorious form. _If only_ _I can find that controlling stone soon, I'll have ultimate power over any and every monster ever born to this planet. Soon my beautiful prize_……_Soon_….. He turned and left the room thinking only of finding the five lehendary elemental stones. He turned his thoughts towards his prisoners, held in the castle and smiled evilly. "That Water mistress will be mine soon and I'll have everything I wanted to control the world." His dark laughter rang throughout the cavern. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Meanwhile, back in Dark heaven Castle in the silent and many cold floors resided an evil darkness waiting for it's servent to complete his task, then he would finally be free once again. Only the scholars and famous mages that were now dead knew the deadly secret of the legendary elemental stones, each stone holding its own elemental power; blue for water the mistress of life, red for fire the master of destruction, purple for wind the master of flight, and finally white for spirit the true mistresses of creation and magic. No one but the mages of the past new that once all five stones were put together they could create the legendary stone of eternal death and destruction. Inside the stone of kaimei lay an entity waiting to be awakened and anihhelate the planet. For milleniums darkness and light had been at war, with darkness losing but sometimes almost winning the endless battle. _

_Then one day 2 goddesses rose from amidst the choas and in the middle of the blood and death of human and demons they stood there facing the entity waiting to swallow the planet whole. Everyone else had lost hope and their hearts had been finally consumed by darkness, as the vast planet lay dieing these 2 women by the name of Sol and Luna stood up against the powers of darkness not willing to give up even though they knew that it was hopeless. Each women was blessed with the powers of the elements, water earth fire wind and spirit. They had control over nature and its gaurdians the elemental beasts. Together joined as one both sisters used everything they had and in the darkest of night the stood there shining, their powers within growing with their determination. The 2 women succeeded and sealed kaimei *darkness* into a special stone that could only be broken with the five elemental powers. Then they sealed the five elements and their gaurdians into spheres which are hidden in the shapes of normal stones but with the color of each element showing.They created a spell so that the only way kaimei could be summoned once again was by finding all five legendary spheres and breaking the magical seal that the goddesses had created._

_To this day they are known to be the saviors of the planet now known as earth. Unfortanutly a high power is now at work with a mortal who is he descendent of kaimei, his heart filled with pure darkness only intent on one thing the total destruction of planet earth. _

Hidden in the back area room of the 5th floor was a secret dungeon which held prisoners from back when wars were still happening. In the room filled with separate cells , all the way at the end huddled two young girls against the walls holding each other for comfort and from the coldness of the rooms. It was so cold. Especially with the feeling of death and darkness hovering throughout the the rooms of the castle. Each girl was plae from the cold and anyone could see they needed help, it was obvious that they were very sick.

"Hey…. Jenna? Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?" The youngest of the two girls Sheba who had blond hair that used be radient and full of life now hung limp at the base of her neck. Her deep purple eyes searched her best friend's face for an answer. It was easy to see that she was the worst of the two, her hair hung limply , while her face was feverish with beads of sweat running down the sides of her cheecks and eyes. Jenna her best friend and sister was a year older than Sheba and she had been blessed with the power of Mars , the god of fire and destruction, Jenna was a bit better off then Sheba since her element was keeping her warm. Unfortunatly her psyenergy was draining as well from her lighting up fireballs constantly to try and warm the two of them up. She was almost as bad as Sheba, but a little luckier. 

"Don't worry Sheba I'm sure Mia will find out what happened to us and will come and rescue the two of us. I promise you Sheba she will come for us she's our best friend and sister. I just know she won't let us down." ( a/n: let's make this clear the girls are from separate families but grew up together since they were born so when I say sisters yes I mean blood relation but not their parents, instead their ancesters. Ok how's that? Also I wanna apologize cause I know this chap. Is a bit crummy but I'm a little rusty I haven't written in a while. So you can all pelt me with fruits later, just no vegetables, and NO coconuts or pineapples. Ich! ) Sheba wasn't as lucky because she was blessed with the power of Jupiter her veins coursing with the wind element.

"I hope you're right Jenna. I really miss Mia and I wish we could get out of this stupid pla—Cough…. Cough." Jenna looked at Sheba with worry and wished with all her might Mia was here with them.

"Sheba please sis don't try to talk too much you'll only get worse." Jenna sat back and leaned against the wall wishing there was something she could do to the get the two of them out of this damn place.A strand of fiery red hair fell in her eyes and as she leaned her hand up to push it back on her head she had a strange thought. _What if…what if Mia was … gone? No she couldn't be.There was no way. She promised them. She promised them she'd come back. No stop it Jenna. You're worrieing way too much, Mia is fine and she'll be back she won't give up on us like this. _She was getting a bit sleepy and she noticed that Sheba was already asleep. She put her head back against the wall and drifted off tiredly.(this part was for you poetry_freak just so you won't kill me. I know how much you hate mia and live jenna so I decided to give the spotlight to Jenna for now. This only the beginning. And just so you know I don't hate jenna she's my second fav. In golden sun. well anyways you'll be seein more of this. anyway later.^.^!) 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back in the forest, the three young women and Mia sat chatting idly and talking about their lives. They had been sitting there for an hour now finding out about each other and their lives. Mia stared quietly at the 3 women with admiration and trust, she knew she could trust them with anything and had done just that by telling them everything about her childhood and her sisters and friends. The other women mus thave felt the same way because they had done the same thing she had. Mia now knew everything about these women since the day they had been born. 

Mia stared at each girl thoughtfully taking in each feature, trait, personality and everything about her. Aurora was very much like her. Both girls had almost everything in common even their elements, not only that but the two had become close friends quickly.(a/n: just so I don't screw everything up and confuse people to the point of no return here is the dig on this. I said before that Mia, jenna and sheba are sister's but only by blood descendent so they are related but not like having a sister really or a twin brother. I know I know I'm going to get pelted with more than fruit but hey I don't care I just wanna clear this up before I start making myself go nuts. As for aurora she is mia's real sister jenna has callisto and sheba lily, but they all six are related by descendent blood. Damn now I'm confused. Shimatta….arghh… How? And why? You ask? Well all six girls were separated at birth for protection and other reasons… now does anyone have any questions? No? gooood then I think now you guys will stop to think before pelting me with anything other than fruits…. I hope…. * stares around quesly and sees a guy throw a shoe at her from the side…. HEY YOU! get back here you jerk I'll get you for this….* now on with the story) 

Aurora 18 years of age like Mia had sky blue hair and deep aqua eyes that shone with mischieve. She was wearing jean shorts and a black body suit with a jean jacket on top. (think of hotaru from sailor moon in her skirt and slippers.) Lily 20 was the eldest of the three, Mia could tell by looking into her emerald green eyes that held wisdom and years of experience. Lil was wearing emerald green pants and a pale yellow t-shirt to match her brilliant blond hair that shone and whipped around her face through the air. Lily reminded Mia a lot of Sheba except for the eyes these two would get along like sisters.(also all of the girls except sheba, jenna, and callisto have waist length hair, callisto and jenna have a bit longer than shoulder length hair.by the way my story my way of clothing…. Muwahahahha… ) Last but not least was the funniest of the girls 18 years old Callisto. Callisto had light green eyes that sparkled and fiery red hair like Jenna, other than that Callisto was also a lot like Jenna. Both the most mischevious of the group, and second in that aera Aurora and Mia. 

"You guys I need your help in saving my friends. Since we all agreed to stay togethere from now on and travel together as well I really need your help. I'm not sure how long Jenna and Sheba can last long in wherever they're being kept by Babi."

"Yes I agree Mia. we are going to have to find them soon and we must get going if we want to save them. I promise you Mia we won't let you or Jenna and Sheba down. Well will die before leaving those poor girls in that horrible man's hands." 

"Thankyou so much guys, I don't how to thankyou for everything you've done for me. Other than saving me from that Fenrir, healing me and helping me, you guys are willing to stick by me no matter what. Thankyou so much." Each of the girls hugged Mia and ressured her that the six of them would be sticking together through thick and thin…. Forever friends…. Forever heroes…

and there ends my woeful chapter. I apologize for pulling that disappearing act on you guys like that. If it hadn't been for Triad pulling me out out of my misery I wouldn't have even bothered ever continuing either story. Thankyou Triad you've been my supprot ever since I began. And you too Elena. Don't ever forget it either of you. Thanks guys with you by my side I'm ressured. ^_^. Now as for my other story TLC. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible. Probably this week so for you people that actually read my humorous babbling do not worry cause I'll continue it. And no I haven't given up on either story. Not even close. I don't give up that easily on something not even when there are very slim chances of survival…. My whole life has been a descision of not giving up and everyday was a challenge for me. Well gotta go before somebody decided to pelt me with an anvil or anything like that….^_^! Seeya guys later and remember never ever give up on someone or something you care about ………. 

Courage…..Sincerety…..Love…..Friendship……hope…… and light form a person…..

~CeruleanNasuti~


	4. author notes

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to apologize for not updating any of my fics for a while * 4 months. _Cringes_!* Uh… ya well anyway I have been so busy with school, work etc. My teachers thought it would be fun to give us 4 different things for homework, because school was ending soon. Kyrorain thanks for explaining the meaning of your name for me. I think it sounds awesome and I promise you I'm going to update sometime this summer. Especially now that I just found out I have to work double, do my community service or no graduation for me *_wahhhhh…sniff… sniff_* stupid school requirement, plus I have a school trip to this camp called TIGS in august. Other than that fanfiction.net has been giving m a lot of problems lately especially since february, I couldn't even log in, let alone read any fics. Well gotta go and I'm sorry you guys I promise I'll updae soon. 

* _must seem like i've been dead or something_…. * luve ya all….- __-! 


End file.
